Theater of the Oppressed/Erasmus project
Gençlik Değişimi projesi değildir. Yaş sınırının olmadığı daha çok gençlik projelerinde liderlik yapan kişilerin eğitimi hedeflenen proje türüdür "Training Course". Avrupa Komisyonu ve Ulusal Ajanslarda TC kısaltması kullanılır. Sn. Valim bir de bu evrak isteniyor. Projeye alkol alan uyusturucu kullanan kimseyi istemiyor, düzeni aksatmamaya çalışıyorlar. Klasik Alman disiplinine bizim Türklerin yaşam sistemini entegre etmeye çalışıyorlar. *Anatolia Gençlik ve Girişimcilik Derneği'nin *"Theater of the Oppressed: *Implementation of forum theater methods in the youth work to fight youth unemployment" *Potsdam Sözleşme *Almanya'da 27 Kasım - 06 Aralık 2015 tarihindeki projesinde *Proje oturumlarına tam ve zamanında kaıtılım *Proje süresince fotoğraf ve video çekerek projenin yaygınlaştırılmasına katkıda bulunmak *Proje süresince alkol içmemek ve uyuşturucu maddelerini kullanmamak. *Proje bitiminde projeyi değerlendiren bir yazı yazmak (500-1000 kelime) *20 Kasım 2015 *Katılımcı Adı *İmza *Almanya projesine katılımınızı onaylamak için ekte yolladığım formu doldurmanız ve gerekiyor. *Ayrıca şu linki de online doldurmanız lazım: *https://anatoliango.typeform.com/to/aNrPGb Süre kısıtlı olduğu için arkadaş da bugün formu doldurmanızı bekliyor efendim. Bu arada arkadaşım yazılım ve bilişim sektörüyle de uğraşıyor Almanya'da. İtalyada beraberken sizin hakkınızda ona bahsetmiştim, "Vali Bey bilişimcidir, yazılımcıdır, Evliya Çelebi'cidir, kısacası mobil yazılımlara ve teknolojiye ilgilidir, bir yazılım yapın onunla" demiştim. O da mutlu olacağını söylemişti. Partisipants *Turkey: Eyup Sabri Kartal - Çağrı Pehlivan - Mustafa - Irmak *Makedonya; Elizabetha *Bosna; sinan tomska *Cek;: Barbora *Georgia: mariam *Romanya *Azerbaycan *Ermenia gumruden ani elmas *sirbia zoran katya *fransa tifan *italy salvo roberto *Malta; alfanso *Berlin: Cagri egard hetza emanuelela blacan *hirvatistan: *Karadağ : milos Dear Participants, We are looking forward to welcome you to the Training Course “Theater of Oppressed“ and to discover together the use of innovative theater methods in youth work. We hope that you are as excited as we are with this training. Here comes a small preparation kit, which will help you to equip yourself before the start of an adventurous, challenging and inspiring training course! In order to compare and discuss different forms of theater and acting, their meaning and role in different communities, we would like to ask you to bring some information about the theater movements in your country, which use theatre as means of promoting social and political change and play an important role in During the training course, each one will get the opportunity to present their own organisation. Please bring some relevant materials about your organisation with you: * English information about your organisation * All relevant information you have on the previous international project(s) you’ve organised / been part of Please collect some information about youth employment in your country. It could be actual articles from newspapers, reports and statistics (of course also in your mother language). During the ‘International Evening’ - lets sweeten up our training course! Please bring some of your favorite sweets and pastries from your country. You can also bring a map, posters, postcards, leaflets, CD’s of traditional/typical and party music or other special things from your country that you wish to during this There are indeed very few free moments during this training course. Some people use these opportunities to rest, while others look forward to another kind of sharing time with each other. We invite you to bring material which you would like to share with others such as different methods you used during your activities of youth work, show your creative practices or hobbies, interesting video’s or a music instrument, etc. Looking forward to meet you soon! *All the best from Potsdam, *Mostar Friedensprojekt Team and *Trainers Manuela Demel and Juste Survilaite TRAINING COURSE Theater of the Oppressed: Implementation of forum theater methods in the youth work to fight youth unemployment Potsdam 27 Nov - 06 Dec 2015 EST. 1994 Dear participants, Following you find a description of our training course “Theatre of the Oppressed: Implementation of forum theater methods in the youth work to fight youth unemployment” in Potsdam and all necessary information about the program. Furthermore, there is a description how to reach our venue in Potsdam, a description of the maximum of travel expenses and a timetable. For all questions, please contact us mostarfp@yahoo.de. In case of emergency, please contact our team: +4915904179939 Sincerely, Eggert Hardten President Content and aim Theater of the Oppressed is an innovative form of educational method, which is designed for the people, who don't have any experiences in acting or expressing themselves on the stage. As an educational method can be used not only among homogeneous youngsters groups, but also in the groups consisting from individuals with different cultural, religious and socio-economic backgrounds. It enables to clarify values, develop social skills and solve the problems through invented characters and also to step in their shoes and see ones personal situation or the situation of particular group of persons from the other perspective. Furthermore Theater of Oppressed techniques invites critical thinking and the dialogue between the participants. It is about analyzing rather than giving answers. It is also about “acting” (taking action) rather than just talking. With Theater of Oppressed method participants can and often do discover empowering solutions to their own struggles. And they have a good time doing it. Learning and implementing the high adaptable techniques of the Theater of the Oppressed techniques can be immediately applied by youth workers, social workers, could work as an potential start of building and creating an environment of trust and mutual respect not only on the stage, but in everyday life. The TC “Theater of the Oppressed: Implementation of forum theater methods in the youth work to fight youth unemployment“ focuses on the topic of youth unemployment, which according to the statistics, is increasing every year across Europe. Youngsters all over Europe is at high risk of social exclusion and poverty, especially during the transition from education to employment. There are many reasons behind the problem of youth unemployment, for example: lack of particular skills, wrong educational system, mismatches between education and needs in labor market, lack of self confidence, lack of self esteem, and of course structural lack of working places.The activities organized by youth workers and educators are very important in smoothening the transition between education and employment for youth, as well as the key importance of employers recognizing the competences that young people acquire through these activities and volunteering in youth organizations. With the help of the Theater of Oppressed methods, we will simulate different situations, which will come directly from the participants’ personal and collective life experience. By doing it, we will discuss the problem and will search for an answer in creative way. During these TCs participants will analyze the role of youth work in giving youth better opportunities on labor market, they will explore potential and limitations of youth work towards the topic of unemployment, participants will share their experiences and realities fron their home countries and also together search for the ways how to improve young people’s opportunities in their professional life and how to raise the potential of youth work for supporting youngsters in this process. The main aim of the proposed TCs is to equip participants, active youth workers, with innovative tools and methods of the Theater of Oppressed andd to encourage them to create a multiplying effect in they local community and among their target groups by developing common intercultural projects under the Erasmus + program and putting the newly acquired knowledge, skills and attitudes into practice. PROGRAMME TRAINING COURSE 27.11. – 06.12.2015 1st DAY Arrival of the participants DINNER Welcome and introduction of the groups and participants, get to know each other and group agreement Icebreaking Day 2 BREAKFAST Opening and warming up Presentation of the program Introduction into the training methodology Assessment of needs and expectations of participants LUNCH Intro I: Youth work realities and non-formal education in Europe and countries concerned Intro II: Education and theatre – a theoretical framework Evaluation in plenary & Personal evaluation DINNER Forum of the Organizations Day 3 BREAKFAST Opening, feedback round and warming up Workshop I: Unemployment and Poverty in Europe. Terms and developments LUNCH Workshop II: Do you know it? Can you feel it? Self-reflection and awareness about the youth unemployment on personal and national levels Evaluation in plenary & Personal evaluation DINNER Movie Night PROGRAMME TRAINING COURSE 27.11. – 06.12.2015 Day 4 BREAKFAST Opening, feedback round and warming up Workshop III: Theatre – a tool for social change? LUNCH Workshop IV: Theater of Oppressed methods. Introduction Evaluation in plenary & Personal evaluation DINNER City safary for catching inspiration in Potsdam Day 5 BREAKFAST Opening, feedback round and warming up Workshop V: The Basics of Dramaturgy LUNCH Afternoon in Berlin, Mid-Term Evaluation, Visiting theater performances DINNER Dinner in Berlin Day 6 BREAKFAST Workshop VI: What's the problem? Evaluation of The Berlin Trip and defining of the topics for the performances LUNCH Workshop VI: The stage is ours! Evaluation in plenary & Personal evaluation DINNER Intercultural Night Day 7 BREAKFAST Workshop VII: The Stage is ours! LUNCH Best-Practice Examples: getting inspired! Sneak Preview and Reflection on the Performaces Evaluation in plenary & Personal evaluation DINNER Working Night PROGRAMME TRAINING COURSE 27.11. – 06.12.2015 Day 8 BREAKFAST Workshop VII: Taking the next step LUNCH Workshop VIII: Making it work I – The program Youth in Action Evaluation in plenary & Personal evaluation DINNER PERFORMANCE Day 9 BREAKFAST Continuation Workshop VIII: Making it work III – Development of project proposals LUNCH Summary and discussion of the TCs results Development and distribution of YouthPass What´s next? DINNER Farewell Party Day 10 BREAKFAST Final written and oral evaluation Departure of the participants EST. 1994 KENT INSTITUTE Scheduling As you can see already in the schedule, the program is intensive. Following the aims and objectives, we expect from all participants intensive cooperation. We will ask you to prepare for the training course and to follow the public discourse in the next weeks and months by reading, listening and watching the news. Are there stories that you think are important to tell? We will send you a short questionnaire about two weeks before the workshop and we will open a facebook, group. For the NGO presentations, we ask you to bring materials (posters, postcards, flyers, written documents, CD-ROMs and/ or other audio/visual materials) of your sending organisation, about yours and their work and about previous projects you participated in. We will ask you to present to your fellow participants. Participant’s travel costs The ERASMUS+ program has changed the conditions for travel reimbursements. The principle is simple.ERASMUS+ has created a so called distance calculator (http:// ec.europa. eu/programmes/Erasmus-plus/tools/ distance_ en.htm) which measures the distance between the location of your NGO and our seat inPotsdam. This distance then falls into one of the following groups and result ina maximum amount, that can be reimbursed. Between 100 and 499 KM: 180 EUR per participant Between 500 and 1999 KM: 275 EUR per participant Between 2000 and 2999KM: 360 EUR per participant Between 3000 and 3999 KM: 530EUR per participan Travel costs for Partner per Participant Organization *Max. Travel Reimbursment per Participant Participants number per Organisation *“Youth Initiative Centre” NGO Gyumri Armenia 2000 - 299 360,00 € *Azerbaijan Youth for Peace Ba Azerbaija3000 - 3999 530,00 € *Association Perspective VitezBosnia and Herzegovina500 - 1999275,00 € *Dinara Forum Ključ Bosnia and Herzegovin500 - 1999 275,00 € *Association of Young Psychologists in Bulgaria Sofia 500 - 1999 275,00 € *Raplection Dugi Rat / Split Croatia 500 - 1999 275,00 € *Tmelnik o.s. Melnik Czech Republic 100 -499 180,00 € * Comite de Liaison Diagonal-France Bourg la Reine France 500 - 1999 275,00 € * SIQA-Georgian Association of Educational Initiatives Rustavi Georgia 2000 - 2999 360,00 € * Mostar Friedensprojekt e.V. Potsdam Germany € 4 * Foundation Istituto Morcelliano Chiari Italy 500 - 1999 275,00 € *The volunteering Association “Psicotabù” Palermo Italy 500 - 1999 275,00 € * Coalition of youth organizations SEGA Prilep Macedonia 500 - 1999 275,00 € * Youth Council Next Generation Skoje Macedonia 500 - 1999 275,00 € * NGO Prima Podgorica Montenegro 500 - 1999 275,00 € * Active Youth Fgura Malta 500 - 1999 275,00 € * Associatia Support for Youth Development Cluj-Napoca Romania 500 - 1999 275,00 € * Organisation of creative grouping ( OOCG) Belgrade Serbia 500 - 1999 275,00 € * Anatolia Genclik ve Girisimcilik Dernegi Istanbul Turkey 2000 - 2999 360,00 € Please start to book travel tickets immediately! We will reimburse your travel costs for a 100% up to the maximum amount as listed above, higher costs goon you. We will reimburse you in exchange for the ORIGINAL tickets, electronic tickets, boarding tags/cards, invoices, etc. If costs are lower the difference will be returned to our national agency. Due to new rules of reporting by ERASMUS+ we will need a full documentation of your personal data, a valid private email address and a confirmation, that you will participate in an online review of the EACEA. All this is necessary to the new reporting scheme (mobility tool) and the new checks and control questionnaires of the EACEA. In case that you do not participate inthe online questionnaire of the EACEA sent to you after the course and in case of negative consquences for our organisation, we may be forced to recover the whole costs of the ERASMUS+ training course from you! You are also obliged to participate in the Youthpass procedure, which we have in every course The Venue The Potsdam municipality (www.potsdam.de) is located in the eastern part of Germany some 20 kilometers from its capital Berlin. Potsdam is also the capital of the federal unit Brdenburg and at the same time the historic center of the former state of Prussia with countless historic treasures. The address of our guesthouse is at HOCHLAND in Holzmarktstrasse 12, 14482 Potsdam. You can see more details of the guesthouse at http://www.hochlland.de/d/hochlland.html. On the map the location, the venue is marked with A. Accommodation and catering due the Training Course Travel Details By Airplane If you come by plane you will arrive at Airport “Tegel” (TXL) or at the Airport “Schönefeld” (SXF).From the Airport “Tegel” (TXL) you have to use the busline 109 or X9 to “Zoologischer Garten”. Buy a ticketABC for 3,30 €. It is valid for two hours for Berlin and Potsdam and you can change freely transportation meanswithout buying a new ticket. You leave the bus at the railway station “Zoologischer Garten” and look for theRegional express (RE) No 1 to Potsdam (direction Magdeburg). These trains go regularly every half hour. InPotsdam you take the tram 93, 94 or 99, which leaves in front of the railway station. You get out at stationHolzmarktstrasse. From there it is 50 meters to walk. You will travel from airport Tegel to the venue altogether about one hour. From the Airport “Schönefeld” (SXF) you have to walk to “Bahnhof Schönefeld” (300 meters from the entrance of the main hall) and then use the Regional train (RB 22) to Potsdam Hauptbahnhof (main station). These trains go regularly every hour. Buy a ticket for 3,30 €. This ticket will also be valid in Potsdam local transport. In Potsdam you take the tram 93, 94 or 99 directly in front of the railway station. You get out at station Holzmarktstrasse. From there it is 50 meters to walk. You will travel from airport Schönefeld to the venue about one hour. By Train If you arrive at Berlin-Hauptbahnhof you take the Regional Express RE No. 1 to Potsdam-Hauptbahnhof (direction Magdeburg). Buy a ticket ABC for 3.30 €. It is valid for Berlin and Potsdam. In Potsdam you take the tram 93, 94 or 99, directly in front of the railway station. You get out at station Holzmarktstrasse. From there it is 50 meters to walk. You will travel from Hauptbahnhof to the venue about 40 minutes. If you arrive by train directly at Potsdam-Hauptbahnhof, you take the tram 93,94 or 99 directly from the entrance of the railway station. Buy a “Kurzstrecke” ticket in the tram. It costs 1.90 €. You get out at station Holzmarktstrasse. From there it is 50 meters to walk. By Bus Most international buslines do not stop in Potsdam but only in Berlin. If you arrive by bus at the Berlin Main Station called “Zentraler Busbahnhof” (ZOB) you go to the commuter train station “S-Bahn-Station Westkreuz” and take all trains to Potsdam. Buy a ticket BC for 3.00 €. It is valid for Berlin and Potsdam. If you arrive by train directly at Potsdam-Hauptbahnhof, you take the tram 93,94 or 99 directly from the entrance of the railway station. Buy a “Kurzstrecke” ticket in the tram. It costs 1.90 €. You get out at station Holzmarktstrasse. From there it is 50 meters to walk. Remember: Buy only one public transport ticket and validate it. You can use tickets bought in Berlin as well in Potsdam. You can switch from each transportation means (bus, underground, tram, commuter trains, regional trains) to the other. You must finish your trip within two hours. Further local travels Within the next days, you might like to travel to Berlin by yourselves to enjoy nightlife, do shopping or more sightseeing before you return home. Be careful to buy your daily tickets from the organisers of our venue HOCHLAND. They sell a daily ticket for 2 € PER DAY. It is absolutely the cheapest offer. You also need to download the app OEFFI from http://oeffi.schildbach.de/ . This app gives you precise knowledge which transportation means to take when and where in real-time. Money The domestic currency in Germany is the Euro. You can exchange money in banks and in the post- offices (POSTBANK) or draw it directly at an ATM (we call it ‘Bankomat’). You can also change money at the airports. But make sure to exchange only smaller sums there as they take higher fees. In any case, it is cheaper to exchange money in your own country! Telephoning Coming from different countries you will see, that roaming costs of your mobiles are still very high. You will pay also for incoming calls or when you check incoming voice messages. You should get yourselves prepaid cards with new German phone numbers, then you will not pay for incoming calls and you can call home much cheaper. Each home country has a best offer from different of the multiple providers. Tell us, and we will find the right tariffs for you.Who does not have a phone, can use SKYPE on the computer or outdoor phone booths. Wireless LAN/ WIFI In the guesthouse WLAN/WiFi is provided and there are computers to use during the day. The internet is not very strong. Hunger Some of you will arrive in Berlin hungry. At the main railway stationin Berlin you will find many relatively cheap fast foodoffers and a smaller supermarket. There are also drug stores for cosmetics. Other important questions We expect that you send us through your sending organisationSIGNED participation confirmations, which contain detailed questions about you, so that we can prepare ourselves for your arrival and to make sure to be in touch with you, if there happen to be problems. The food will be prepared fresh for you during your stay. You will have no choice of the dishes, but we take into account if you have special conditions or nutrition’ s (for example, if you do not eat meat or if you do not eat pork, or if you are allergic to gluten or eggs). If you have diabetes, send us your calculation of the bread units. Tell us these conditions in advance. We will change the menu for you. If you have health problems of a special kind, we expect that you inform us before. There are excellent doctors and hospitals nearby. You can get special drugs in our pharmacies if you carry the appropriate recipes. You have to be insured when you travel abroad. Contact your insurance, they know everything about it. The guesthouse offers at least one before handicapped with the appropriate bathroom. Towels and sheets are provided in limited number by the guesthouse, soap and other cosmetic articles not. If you have to leave these items at the airport check- in you can purchase new ones in a nearby supermarket. There are no hair dryers provided for. We expect that yousend us through your sending organisationa SIGNED participation confirmation.